


Oryx Seals His Fate

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [45]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It was a good day. Until Oryx came.





	Oryx Seals His Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14
> 
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

G.A.R.C.I.A. floated above the City, above the Tower. She rarely ever went this high up alone. Technically she wasn't alone though. She looked to the right and to the left to see the other five parts of herself. Then more and more Ghosts followed her up, all of them unattached and staying in the Tower until they found the call that would lead them to their Guardian. There were a few brave souls who G.A.R.C.I.A. had not seen in years.

"We were born the moment the Traveler died. As everything collapsed around us. Before that day, there had never been a Ghost. There had never been a Guardian."

"And?" Reid asked.

G.A.R.C.I.A. looked down to see that Reid was standing on the top of the Tower. She knew that he liked to go there and think when he couldn't sleep.

"I don't know much about the Traveler. But I know it made me to bring you back. And I spent a really, really long time searching for you." G.A.R.C.I.A. felt the emotion inside of herself as she said the words. She floated down to where she was level with her Guardian. "The Cosmodrome? Not the first place I looked."

"I didn't figure that it was. You also said you had looked there before." Reid smiled at her as he said the words.

G.A.R.C.I.A. jumped as she heard Luna and then Helo howl at the moon that was above, shining brighter than the Traveler.

"As I saw the other Ghosts find their Guardians, and the centuries went by, I wondered if I'd ever find you. And then... I did. And everything changed."

"You don't have to tell me that you feel something coming, G.A.R.C.I.A., I know that something is coming. I know that it's going to be horrible, but the forces that work for the Darkness have not been beaten back enough to where they will turn tail and run. They think they have us cornered, but they are going to find out what Humanity really is."

"I know, but I fear what the cost will be."

"And Guardian would give their life to make sure that those people down there make it," Reid said as he nodded down to the City. It was sprawling and spreading out, almost getting too small for the people who lived there. "We all would make that sacrifice."

* * *

"I remember everything about the day I was born," Mara said aloud to no one and everyone around her. She looked at the fleet that was headed to Earth, to where the last best hope for the survival of everything was. Mara knew that Spencer was the key. There was a reason that she was doing everything that she could to make sure that he made it.

Mara had known before she had seen his face that the silent Guardian, the one who watched her, was the one that was going to make sure that the Universe went into balance again. It was a never-ending battle because with balance there is always a point where one or the other starts to tip. The Light had ruled for so long that it was time for Darkness to take over for a little bit. Mara knew this, but still, she did not want her people to die.

Saturn, where it was all going to happen. Mara looked at the Dreadnaught, named so for the type of ship that it was more than the dread it made her feel. There were eleven Hive warships with it, mired among the rings of Saturn with the Dreadnaught looming among them. Mara could see in her mind's eye the six Ketches that were hers approaching behind her. Then the hundreds of various Galliots that made up the rest of her fleet.

"I still bear the scars." Mara looked down to make sure that she was transmitting. She was. Even though it was only going to one single person.

Uldren's personal Galliot, close to Spencer's and close to Mara's own was among the ships out there, but Mara couldn't see him directly. She knew that they were starting to rush the Hive fleet though. She knew everything that her people did.

"The Awoken are my family now. And I am their Queen."

The battle had started, and Mara could only watch as her people were killed, trying to stop Oryx from getting any closer to Earth. She watched as the missiles launched at the Dreadnaught didn't even scratch the surface.

"We fought to keep our beautiful creation safe."

Mara looked at her Royal Guard at the computers on the ships and felt the arrival of her Techeuns behind her. This was their only chance. This was the only thing that they could do.

"And now this beast has come, claiming to be King." Mara would never bow to a man, it was why she only took men as lovers, but her consort was Petra. No man deserved for her to bow to them. Spencer and Uldren had agreed long ago when they were still Human. Before the Collapse when all Mara had to worry about was finding the time to take Petra to bed. "Mara Sov bows to no one."

Mara turned to look at the Techeuns, and she nodded her head. Mara looked back at the fleet in front of her. Even though she could not see it, she knew that her eyes were glowing a brighter blue. She felt the tipping point, and she closed her eyes. They had done this before, and someone recorded it. She could see the building of the energy, looking like bright blue wisps forming between the Techeuns. Like a small viewing screen that was just a replica of what was forming outside of Mara's ship.

Seven spheres of brilliant bright blue light started to form and grow bigger. Mara could feel their power rushing through her. The seven spheres shot outward, heading toward the Dreadnaught. They were big enough that they created a gravity wake, pulling asteroids and even ships with them.

Mara collapsed as her Harbingers kept on their path toward the Dreadnaught. She was caught by her Techeuns and opened her eyes to watch her Harbingers start to tear through ships as they made their way. As they impacted, Mara saw that they did nothing. The ship repelled them as well as the debris that was pulled in their wake. Mara lost her battle with being awake.

It was sometime later that Mara felt herself coming back. She and her Techeuns had given it their all, but it had done nothing. Mara focused on the parabolic dish of the ship's cannon.

"You and I know how this ends," Mara said as she pushed up and out of the Techeuns hand and made herself walk forward. "We've known since you've escaped from that...pit."

Mara closed her eyes in resignation as a charge built up in the parabolic dish. She knew exactly what was coming. She did not want to see the devastation that Oryx was about to unleash on them, but she owed her people to see it through. Mara opened her eyes as the shock wave unleashed. She felt Uldren's fear and his shock. She could not see his ship, but he was alive. For how long she wasn't sure.

"The Awoken have played their part." Mara watched the shock wave as it got closer to her ship, taking out everything including the Hive ships along the way. "Pass on my words, Hidden One. Tell my brother: Forgive me, Saer, forgive me for what I have done. For the pain, I am about to cause you. This...was all part of the plan."

Mara could feel death coming. She could feel that what she had planned might not work in time, but she had to try. For Spencer, for her Awoken.

"Guide them, my Hidden friend. It is all up to you now."

* * *

Spencer laughed as Jack jumped on top of him. The smell of the warm sun on the grass had called to Spencer even from inside of the Tower. He had cajoled Aaron and Jack out into the park that was in the middle of the Last City. Spencer had gone there a few times to read under the shade of the tree, but they had never gone as a family.

As Spencer started to tickle Jack, his screams of laughter drawing eyes to them but Spencer didn't care, Spencer thought about the fact that he had a family. His brother and sister were alive and well in the Reef, Aron was there at his side, their child happy and healthy despite what he had gone through. They had friends, the other four of their fireteam as well as the G.A.R.C.I.A.s. It was kind of perfect if one could forget the war that was raging around them. The forces of the Darkness that wanted them dead.

Spencer looked at Aaron who was finishing eating his food before he joined them in play. Everyone had to finish eating before they could play. Luna jumped in and rolled Jack off of Spencer so that she could lay on him and lick his face. Spencer laughed and pushed her away while Helo rolled Jack onto his front to rub his snout all over Jack's hair.

"Save some fun for me!" Aaron said before he shoved the last bite of his food into his mouth, tossing the bowl onto the table. He took two steps and stopped. Spencer pushed Luna off of him, and she sat down. Spencer sat up.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked.

"Your eyes are glowing," Aaron said.

Spencer felt it then a crackling on his skin. His clothes started to feel too tight, and then he felt fear and shock. Both flooded over him, and he tried not to do anything. He looked to see that Luna and Helo were getting Jack away from him. That was good. Spencer started to try and roll to his knees, but there was something else starting to hit his nerves. Pain.

There was such pain all over Spencer, his mind, his body, even what felt like his soul.

A scream ripped from him before his mind could process what was happening to him. Spencer felt the ground start to shake and when he could figure out what his eyes were seeing it wasn't just the ground. It was the whole of the Earth trembling just a little. Spencer collapsed down to the ground. He felt Aaron lift him up and Jack settle in at his side.

"Spencer?"

"I don't-" Spencer stopped and raised his hand. Uldren's light was steady, but Mara's was gone. He had no words. His sister, his twin, was dead. "We have to get to the Reef."

"Spencer?" Aaron asked as he turned over Spencer's hand. The pain in his eyes when he took in the ring was just as strong as what Spencer was feeling. "Let's go."

"Spence?" JJ asked as she stepped up to them with her boyfriend Will beside her.

"I need...I need to get to the Reef," Spencer said. He didn't want to elaborate.

"Then let's suit up and go," JJ said.

"I'll watch Jack, if you want," Will said.

Spencer looked at Aaron who looked at Jack. Jack looked at Will for a few seconds before he nodded his head. Spencer looked at his hand before he closed his fist and forced himself up. His body felt weird. Like it had when he had just been reborn an Awoken. Spencer pressed a kiss to the ring. He was going to make sure that whoever killed Mara paid for it with their life.

There was nothing in his mind as Spencer got ready. He couldn't remember a single bit of the flight from Earth to the Reef. He looked for anything and everything that could be a sign, but there was nothing.

Petra was in the Throne Room. Variks was right beside her. Spencer saw that Petra was in different clothes than usual. It was closer to what Mara wore. Spencer swallowed. He looked back at JJ and at Aaron and waved for them both to stay. JJ made a protesting noise, but she allowed Aaron to keep her back. Spencer stepped up alone to the throne.

"What news?" Spencer asked.

"The Crows are out, and the Paladins are looking for any survivors. Before she left Mara made me the Acting Regent-Commander of the Reef. I am to do as she would do until I am dead or she is found."

Spencer held out his hand. Petra reached out and stopped when she saw the ring. Variks grabbed his hand and looked at the ring.

"Whose light is that?" Variks asked.

"Uldren's," Spencer said.

"I will go at once. I will join his Crows in finding him."

Variks took off at a near run.

"What of Mara?" Petra asked.

"There are two possible reasons that this light is not shining. One, she is dead or two she took it off. Until I know which one, I'm going to act on the fact that something is wrong. Now, where did she go?"

"To Saturn to confront an enemy force that was heading toward Earth." Petra reached out and picked up something. "This was the last transmission that we got before the entire fleet was decimated."

Spencer felt Aaron and JJ behind him.

"I remember everything about the day I was born. I still bear the scars. The Awoken are my family now, and I am their Queen. We fought to keep our beautiful creation safe. And now this beast has come, claiming to be King. Mara Sov bows to no one. You and I know how this ends, we've known since you've escaped from that...pit. The Awoken have played their part. Pass on my words, Hidden One. Tell my brother: Forgive me, Saer, forgive me for what I have done. For the pain, I am about to cause you. This...was all part of the plan. Guide them, my Hidden friend. It is all up to you now."

"Who is her Hidden One?" JJ asked.

"I know who and I will talk to here. I want those coordinates sent to the Ceres Galliot," Spencer said as he spun on his heels. He looked at the guards who were in the room with Petra. He stared for a few seconds before he stepped up to the first one. "If she is injured or she dies, you won't like what I become."

"Yes, Sir," the guard said.

Spencer didn't know if that Guard knew precisely who he was, but he didn't care. "Who is in line after you?" Spencer didn't turn to look at Petra, but he knew that Petra would know that he was talking to her.

"Saer is. If Uldren is not found," Petra said.

"Keep me informed," Spencer said before he started out of the room. He heard JJ and Aaron following him. By the time that they reached the Galliot the coordinates were there waiting for him. He had been decked in his armor before he had got on the Galliot on Earth so he just settled into the pilot's seat, waited for JJ and Aaron to settle into their seats and then they were off. There were several other Galliots in the air to watch them leave.

"What was that?" JJ asked.

"The Queen made Spencer the head Guardian to help protect the Reef, he's allowed everywhere within the Reef, even the Queen's rooms. Basically, he's on par power wise as Petra within the Awoken hierarchy. It's supposed to be a secret as neither Spencer or I want to be ordered to do something stupid and choose between the Reef and the Vanguard."

Spencer tuned both of them out as he focused on where they were going.

"Guardians, this is Commander Zavala. The Cabal base on Phobos is blasting a signal on all channels. If they're willing to break transmission silence, this could be a prelude to a full-scale assault."

Spencer looked ahead to Jupiter and then behind that was Saturn.

"Spencer?" Aaron called out.

"Whoever killed the Queen could be attacking Phobos now. We divert there and see what is going on and then will go back to Saturn if there is nothing there."

"It can't be Oryx can it?" Aaron asked.

Spencer shuddered at the name. The nightmares had not lessened in the weeks since they had destroyed the Shrine on the Moon. He saw those beings that manifested from Darkness right in front of him and attacked. He knew that it was dreams of Oryx and the Hive blending in his brain. Thrall that was all black that jumped at him. Surrounded him and kept him trapped where he was. That stopped him from breathing.

"It could be anyone in the universes. I don't know who it is, but I will get vengeance on them."

Spencer changed their course to Phobos, one of the moons of Mars. It had been a long time since he had set foot on Phobos. He had last set foot on the plant as part of the Rasputin project. He knew the location that he wanted to set the ship, so he used the database to see the coordinates down. As they approached, Spencer saw a Cabal land tank, and it was burning. There were two more near it that looked fine, but there were no life signs around it. The Cabal had abandoned them.

"We are setting down now on Phobos," G.A.R.C.I.A. said over the comms.

"I'll be monitoring your feed, Ghost. Good luck to you," Zavala said before his end shut off to sending but Spencer could see that he was still receiving.

"Fleetbase Korus," Spencer said as his HUD linked with the ship updated with the newest information available to the Vanguard.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked as they were all three transmatted out of the ship at the same time.

"This way," Spencer said as he started up the hill. He stopped as he came across a dead Cabal Legionary. Spencer looked back at Aaron.

"Cabal don't run," Aaron said.

"No, they do not," JJ said.

Spencer started forward again and jumped back, raising his gun as a Cabal Harvester rose up in front of him. It scanned him but kept on going up, not even firing a token shot at them. Around the next corner Spencer saw a Cabal soldier dying and just as he did the base exploded a little bit.

"The Cabal are a war machine," JJ said.

"For someone to defeat them, to get them running." Spencer knew that this had to be them. This had to be who had taken Mara from him. "G.A.R.C.I.A. transmit this to Zavala.

"Zavala, the Cabal are evacuating with extreme prejudice. They're getting torn up down here," G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded just about as shocked as Spencer felt.

Spencer saw that there was a launchpad with a burning Harvester on it. He slowly made his way down the hill to check it out.

"G.A.R.C.I.A. scan this please," Spencer said pointing at the burning ship.

"The Cabal detonated this ship after it crashed. Standard procedure when they are under attack. I think the last directive received was an evacuation order. But the Cabal have no word for "evacuation." All ships and personnel were directed to focus attack on enemies beyond Martian orbit."

"No, they don't have a word for evacuation, but I am sure betting that they will after this," JJ said.

"This is much more than a simple enemy that is better than them. This is fear," Aaron said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I feel it," Aaron said.

Spencer looked at Aaron and watched him as he looked at the area. This was the kind of war that Aaron was good at. Spencer had been noticing that there was a lot about Aaron that didn't match what Spencer had dove through the Iron Lords records to find out about the man that he had been nearly instantly attracted to. Aaron had also not mentioned the team had been with him in the Cosmodrome. Spencer knew that the last time that Aaron had talked about the day that Rasputin had all but kidnapped him, he didn't have a lot of memories. Spencer remembered crawling from his ship to where he had died but little of the trip from the Reef to Earth. Spencer knew that it wasn't that strange, but for him, it was less strange. Aaron was already a Guardian.

The mind was an astounding device that ran the human body, but it could do things that were not good to protect itself like getting rid of memories to help keep the human that it was inside of sane.

A sound filled the air and Spencer looked around until he saw a Legionary crawling out of the debris. It was wailing. That was a strange noise to hear from a Cabal of any kind. It dropped down, dead, stopping the noise.

"Let's go inside. We might be able to find information on who attacked here."

"Aaron," Spencer said.

"There are not a lot of dead bodies. I mean we have a few Cabal here and there, but there is nothing else. There are no other dead bodies. These bodies are fresh." Spencer pointed at another body that was still leaking blood.

"Skyburners regiment. Dead, obviously. There are no other Guardians down here. I wonder what put them down?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"I'm almost afraid of that answer," Spencer said. He looked around because something was watching them. He just couldn't see it. Spencer looked up at the sky to see if there was a ship there, but there was nothing. He stepped into the base, but the feeling did not go away.

Zavala broke through on the channel. "I have asked Eris Morn to monitor the channel."

"Something has drawn us here. I can feel it," Eris said over the channel.

Spencer knew that now was not the time or the place. He would have to explain too much to JJ for him to want to question her about what Mara was meaning in that they saw they coming. That they knew. The corridors were full of bodies. Spencer allowed Aaron to overtake him because Aaron was looking at everything. He was analyzing it all.

"This was a one-sided battle. The Cabal were not ready for whatever struck at them." Aaron reached down and touched a spot on the wall and then more and more. He rolled a Psion over and checked the wounds. "These are no known weapon. Hive bodies disintegrate when they die, but they leave a trace behind. There is nothing like that, and this is no Hive weapon."

"I agree. This is not Hive, Vex, or even a splinter group of Cabal. This is something very new," Spencer said.

"I hear... whispers in the dark," Eris said, and she sounded scared.

Aaron turned a corner and stopped. Spencer saw that the area split into a sort of Y with them coming out of the stem. There at the left side was a glowing light. It was moving unlike the lights above. Aaron pushed forward with Spencer and JJ behind him. As they got closer to the light, it took off making a high pitched screeching noise as it did.

"What the hell was that?" Zavala asked.

"Fingertips, on the surface of my mind," Eris said.

"Yes...," Zavala started, dragging out the sound of the word. "Thank you for your input, Eris."

Spencer stepped around Aaron toward the things that were floating in the air and coated the metal of the base and even the dead Cabal like paint. It remembered Spencer of staring into a void, into a black hole. He frowned as he touched it and the whispers grew around him. "G.A.R.C.I.A.?"

G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared making sure that she was safe before she got closer to the nothingness. "This membrane is attempting to form a bridge between dimensions, but I think it requires a living host."

"Is that what happened to the rest of the bodies?" JJ asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's push forward. this place is giving me the creeps."

Spencer nodded his agreement and looked down at the nothingness again before pushing out of his crouch. He heard a crashing noise and took off running toward it. He saw an elevator dropping down, a Legionary inside of it. Then more debris came down on top trapping the Cabal soldier before it all went plummeting down. The Cabal had been freaking out. Thankfully, the way up was wrapped around the elevator for the things that couldn't be taken in the elevator.

There was a noise, and as Spencer rounded the elevator, he saw something that looked like a distorted, warped tether like Prentiss shot out of her Nightstalker bow. It was almost glowing silver though, and it made a noise like whispers. It had a Centurion stuck in its grasp, and as Spencer got closer, the Centurion was almost sucked into it. That was the only word that Spencer could use because the Centurion was there and then it wasn't. Only it's weapon was left behind.

"Whispers are louder, I will endure," Eris said.

Spencer, Aaron, and JJ were silent, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. There was the sound of the screeching again from that light, and Spencer saw it take off again. Another corner and this time Spencer saw a Centurion running for its life before one of the tethers snatched it up, and it disappeared in seconds. Leaving behind again, just a gun.

"Don't get too far from each other," Spencer said.

"Agreed," Aaron and JJ said at the same time.

Spencer kept on pushing forward, and the feeling of dread that he had been feeling in his sleep was growing larger and larger in his body. He hated the feeling. He wanted to run away but knew that it was not something that could be done. He couldn't leave the base until he knew that this was what had killed his sister. While Spencer had given Petra hope, he didn't think that Mara would have taken off her ring for anything. She would not make Uldren and Spencer think that she was dead. Not after they had spent so long thinking that he was dead.

"They speak a word... a name." Eris was sounding more scared with every single word that she spoke.

Spencer looked ahead after they turned a corner. The tunnel ended in a circular room. There was what looked like fog in it. There shouldn't be fog. Spencer slowed down, keeping JJ and Aaron behind him.

"He... is here!" Eris yelled, her voice trembling.

Spencer saw the fog forming a shape. The shape from his nightmares, the thing that controls the creatures that would suffocate him. Spencer watched as the fog opened its eyes and it was like Crota but not. This was Oryx. Spencer felt his knees start to go weak. He could feel his blood turning to ice in his veins.

"Light! Give your will to me!" Oryx's voice was like colder ice to Spencer. A ball of blackness started to form in the middle of the fog that made up the chest of Oryx. The ball just got bigger, absorbing the fog and then it exploded.

Beings popped into existence, and it took a few seconds for Spencer to realize that the things were Cabal. They were exactly like his dreams except for Cabal instead of Hive. There was a Psion in front of Spencer, and as he finally was able to get his Sidearm up to fire, he got to watch at it turned into two Psions. Spencer fired at both, their bodies not dropping to the floor but disappearing into a ball of dark light. It was like their atoms exploded though as they spread out and then were sucked back into the mass. That was why there were no bodies. They returned into whatever had made them.

More and more of the things appeared in Spencer's view, and every single one made it more and more harder for Spencer to move, to shoot, to do anything. There were too many.

"JJ, stay with him." Aaron's voice sounded odd like it was coming from a well and Spencer wasn't hearing it right.

Spencer felt a hand on his shoulder then Aaron was rushing across Spencer's line of sight. Spencer forced his head to move, to follow Aaron's body as he took on the Not Quite Cabal that was everywhere. Then a noise started up, and a Knight appeared, it looked like the Not Quite Cabal. Spencer watched as Aaron turned into a one-man war like the legends were about Iron Lords.

"G.A.R.C.I.A.," Aaron said, and he held out his hand. There was the flash of G.A.R.C.I.A.'s transmat and then she was gone again and there in Aaron's hand was his sword. He moved through the room with the sword. It never stopped, and it never slowed down enough to where Spencer could actually see the blade. As he moved, Spencer felt his will become his own again, the fear was leaving, Aaron was winning, and he was doing good at killing. Spencer forced his legs to move, and he reached up to get a hold of his swords.

"Sidearm, JJ, I think would be the best choice."

"I agree."

A few Psions rushed at them, and Spencer took them out both at the head. It was strange to not see the head roll off of their shoulders, but the no blood was even freakier. As Aaron took on the Knight that was in the middle of the room, Spencer and JJ made quick work of the rest of the Not Quite Cabal that was trying to take them out. When there was nothing in the room but the three of them, Spencer looked at Aaron. Aaron was on edge.

"You have seen His face. It was His hand that transformed the Cabal." Eris's voice was interesting, but Spencer didn't have the mental capacity to understand what was going on with it. He would think about that later.

"This mission is scrubbed—Guardian, get to your ship and get out of there!" Zavala was near yelling the words.

Spencer picked a direction and ran. He only paused when the doors didn't open, and he nearly hit them. When the doors opened, Spencer screamed. There was a Not Quite Phalanx. It blasted him back, and he crashed into who he thought was JJ. When Aaron rushed past and shoved his sword through the neck of the Phalanx, Spencer knew it was JJ he was crashed into.

There was a beacon on Spencer's HUD, and when he had his feet under him, he started for it, following behind Aaron. More and more of the Not Quite Cabal and a few more Not Quite Knights appeared to try and stop them, but none of them were able to. Between Spencer's short swords, Aaron's sword and JJ's Sidearm, they fought through to where they could leave. As they got deeper in the ship, they found actual Cabal fighting Not Quite Cabal, and the actual Cabal was clearly losing.

Spencer stopped by a hologram that was in the middle of the floor in a room with no enemies.

"This matches an image I collected from the World's Grave... a Dreadnaught. They don't exist in our system. I'll mark it for transmat to the Vanguard and hope we get a signal."

The next thing that Spencer found in a room after they fought off the enemies was a monitor. Spencer turned to let G.A.R.C.I.A. tap into it.

"There's a notification from three days ago. A 'Primus Ta'aun' suspended all Phobos mining operations and recon pending investigation of a trans-Jovian threat. They sent teams to investigate anomalous energy fluctuations across the base..." G.A.R.C.I.A.'s voice dropped to a whisper. "None of the units reported back..."

"Let's go," Aaron said.

Aaron let the way as they ran down the next hall. There were enemies everywhere, but they were able to run through most of them. There was another room with a hologram of Phobos up on it. Spencer stopped so that G.A.R.C.I.A. could get some information from it.

"Cabal mining sites across Mars and Phobos have been hit. Losses to Blind Legion: 35% percent. Losses to Sand Eaters, 58%; Dust Giants, 39%. What is this?" G.A.R.C.I.A. turned to Spencer as she asked the question.

"The base is a loss! We have reports of these 'Taken' across the system! Go! Get out!" Zavala actually sounded scared.

"Taken?" Aaron asked, and he stopped in his forward movement. He turned to look at Spencer. "You begged me not to let him take you. Every single night that is what you have begged me. Fuck. You were dreaming about him weren't you?"

"Yes," Spencer said, and his words wounded thready even to him.

Aaron grabbed Spencer's arm and dragged him after him. Spencer got his feet under himself pretty quickly, and he checked on JJ. SHe was staying with them pretty well.

They made it outside into the Aerodrome and found that it was hell out there as well. Ships were dropping, something flew into a tower. There were more of the Taken appearing as they ran. Spencer saw the Ceres Galliot fly past them.

"Our ship's landing across the airfield—Hurry!"

Spencer kept his words to himself that he knew that they needed to hurry. The only issue was the Taken that appeared in front of them were Phalanx, which with their new form they could now throw them off ledges if they were not careful. They got rid of the Phalanxes as they came across them but ignored the rest of the Taken that appeared or even the Cabal that were still alive.

"We're almost there!" G.A.R.C.I.A. called out as they got close.

Spencer put on a burst of speed to pull in front of Aaron so that he could get the ship ready to depart. The auto-pilot would only go so fast, and he would be able to let the throttle go and get them out of there quicker. There was a hole in the bridge and two Phalanxes stopping Spencer from jumping across so he tossed his Nova Bomb across ahead of him and didn't even stop to see if it actually killed them. He just needed to get to the ship.

Spencer felt like he didn't breathe until he was sitting in the pilot's seat taking over the controls while Aaron and JJ ran toward the ship. When they were both on the ship, Spencer waited for all three G.A.R.C.I.A.s to appear before he spun the ship and shot into space.

"Zavala, we made it to our ship, and are heading home." G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded as worn out as Spencer felt.

Spencer only relaxed when all he saw around him was the darkness of space. He felt Aaron take the controls from his hands and he slipped out of the seat. Spencer's head was swirling with how it was possible to do what Oryx had done to the Cabal. It explained the not as many bodies as he thought. The Cabal were taken before they were able to die to supplement Oryx's fighting force. When he closed his eyes all, he could see the twitching the bodies did. He didn't want to fight them again, but he knew that they were spreading. There was going to be no hiding from them and just like the Hive. Spencer wasn't going to not face his fear.

Aaron took them right to the Vanguard room, they took a small elevator down to see just the three Vanguard standing around a hologram of the Dreadnaught.

"My contacts near Saturn say the weapon fired only once," Ikora's eyes were on the hologram in front of her, but Cayde was moving toward them. Spencer sidestepped him and went to stand by Ikora. He didn't need Cayde's platitudes at the moment. He was holding on by a threat, and that would make him break.

"It's not like the Queen to attack a superior force..." Zavala said, his voice trailing off as he took in Spencer, Aaron, and JJ.

Spencer took off his helmet and set it down on the edge of the table, not on the map that was spread on the top and not where it would block the hologram.

"How could she have known? How can anyone? We need a Warlock inside the Dreadnaught."

Cayde's tone was derisive when he spoke. "Here we go..."

"Our first priority must be to protect this City! Our Guardian got a good look on Phobos. Whatever it was, it turned Cabal against Cabal, wiped out their base in minutes. How long would we last?" Zavala was looking at Ikora like he usually looked at Cayde when trying to bend Cayde to his way of thinking.

It was strange to see the three at odds with each other, but Spencer kept his mouth shut as he looked at the Dreadnaught, the ship that had killed his sister. He heard about the firing once and given the extent of the debris field that could be seen around it, Spencer knew that it was what was left of the fleet that Mara had taken to stop Oryx. Spencer understood his sister's plan in that moment. She had given her life, the life of her people to stop Oryx where he was because he had reacted out of fear of whatever Mara had done to him and destroyed his own fleet. He had only his Taken as it were to fight against the Cabal, the Vex, and the Guardians. Spencer had no clue where the loyalties of the Hive fell.

"Until we understand what we're dealing with—" Ikora stopped, and Spencer looked to see that there was something on the hologram area of the table. It was glowing green orb. It was Eris Morn's orb. It stopped the Vanguard from fighting though, which was a shock on its own. Everyone in the room turned to face her.

"They are Taken." Eris prowled forward. She was looking at where the hologram had been showing the Dreadnaught but now showed nothing because of her orb.

"Eris... get your rock." Cayde pointed at the orb and then made a dismissive motion. "Off my map."

"It hasn't spoken since Crota fell." Eris seemed to be ignoring Cayde. She looked at Spencer who was beside Ikora. She reached out her hand toward the orb, and it flickered. "It speaks now because Oryx has arrived... come to fill the final covenant of his son."

Ikora looked confused as she looked at Eris. "But... why fight the Cabal?"

"Not fighting... Taking. Controlling their will--"

The room turned orange again. Spencer turned to see that Cayde was lifting the orb off of the hologram and glaring at Eris. She sneered back at him. Cayde was ignoring her though and started to play with the orb like a ball. It was very much Cayde, and even in the horrible time they were, Cayde acting like Cayde was something that warmed a little part of Spencer's frozen body.

"So we focus on his army... kill these Taken until he's all that's left?" Zavala sounded hopeful but also like he knew that the plan wasn't going to work."

"Whatever you kill... Oryx will replace." Eris shook her head.

"The Dreadnaught, then. How do we get past that weapon?" Ikora turned to look at Eris as Eris passed behind her.

"Without ending up like the Awoken."

Spencer looked at Zavala as he said that. Zavala was Awoken. Yet, he sounded as if he thought he wasn't. Spencer's eyes were drawn to Cayde as he stopped playing with the orb. He looked at his two Vanguard members, and it was like he was finally paying attention even though Spencer knew that he had been the whole time.

"I gotta go, uh...see about a ship." Cayde threw the orb at Eris before he started to walk away from the table and toward the door. That drew Zavala's ire, and he turned toward Cayde with anger radiating from his whole body.

"Cayde, our discussion is not yet concluded."

Cayde didn't turn to face Zavala, but he did keep on walking. "Oh, I know." His tone was casual. "That's why I'm leaving."

Ikora and Zavala looked at Cayde in shock, and Spencer kept his laughter to himself. He looked at Aaron who looked about the same. JJ looked confused. Spencer looked at Eris next, she was staring at her orb and at the thing that was floating in the center. Spencer looked at all of them left in the room before he followed Cayde out. He didn't go to where Cayde was disappearing but instead went back to their rooms. He found Jack playing with S.P.O.T. and just stared at his son as he played. It was strange. He had lived so long with the thought that Moira and Uilliam were dead that he didn't know how to feel right now.

After ten minutes, Jack looked up at him.

"Papa?" Jack asked.

"Spencer?" Aaron called out.

"I don't want to talk about it, please, Aaron. I need to get a grip on what I am feeling. When I know what I am feeling, I'll tell you." Spencer walked to the couch that Morgan had found somewhere and brought into the place when they had moved in. Jack crawled up onto the couch to settle in at his side. Luna was next, leaning against Spencer's leg.

"That sounds good. I don't think that I have ever seen the Vanguard so fractured. Cayde and Zavala have had their differences but for Cayde to walk out."

"He's got a plan, and he doesn't want Zavala to know. He might tell us, but I am unsure on the rest of the team." Spencer looked around. "Where is Will, Jack?"

"He went to get me a snack. He's hungry himself. It's almost dinner, but I wanted to wait to eat with you. I'll share my snack and then later when you are hungry, Papa we can get dinner."

"That sounds wonderful, Jack." Spencer pressed a kiss into Jack's hair and looked at Aaron. Spencer felt numb. He felt dead inside, and he knew that it was shock but he just really hoped that he slept with no nightmares. He had a feeling that Oryx wasn't going to go away. He had a feeling that Oryx was going to haunt his dreams for a long time.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](www.mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Every Fandom Reverse Bang sign-ups are open! Please check it out [here](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com/).


End file.
